Change Logs
Latest changelog The changelogs for the latest version can always be found here. 1.32-1.39 1.39 Fixed possible bugs with W3MMD. Fixed some tooltips. Removed Berserk from Giant Leucro Commander(Was too much dps with Armor Crush and Blood Wound). Shattering Arrows no longer affects heroes. 1.38 Fixed Very Easy mode...again 1.37 Level 8 boss no longer spawns spiderlings or eggs on Boss Rush. Fixed some tooltip errors. Added some grass to the terrain—credits to Sunchips for the model, and Lyzzi for the idea. 1.36 Major lag issues resolved. Some tooltips fixed. Leavers now properly register for W3MMD. Some balance changes. New health bars—credits to Nightcrime. 1.35 Minor bugfix Gameplay interface tweak 1.34 More terrain changes. Fixed some tooltip errors. Evoker's Chain Lightning now has a 9 second cooldown at level 10. 1.33 Heavy Armor now takes 85% from Normal attacks and 75% from Piercing attacks. Light Armor now takes 75% from Siege attacks. Attack and Armor type tooltips are now updated. Improved terrain slightly(imo). Evoker's Ball Lightning now correctly can crit. 1.32 Added W3MMD standard support(records W/L). Added new terrain(This is tentative to change; since I am on the fence about the new terrain, if enough people dislike it I will change it back). Critical Strike from Uthmor's Skullcleaver should now properly work with all spells, including but not limited to — Arcane Mistress Frost Scythe, Frostfury, Nightblade Chernobyliss, Tempest Vertigo, Moon Mage Dinazen Olkar, Naga Overseer Condense, Hydro Pump, Ancient Temple, Ocean's Wrath. Fixed a bug that let commanders cleave creeps on enemy side on Nightmare +. Many spells now properly deal spell damage(Meaning they will do bonus damage to Ethereal units, as well as creeps affected by Bard's Unnerving Symphony and Naga Overseer's Condense). Arcane Mistress now deals additional int based damage on her Frost Scythe. Entropist now deals additional str based aoe damage on his Geostrike. Tooltip for Geostrike is now also complete. Naga Overseer Ocean's Wrath now has 12 orbs. Ancient Temple had its starting cooldown drastically decreased. Surf damage slightly increased. Condense damage slightly increased(25%>30%). Pride's Downfall cooldown increased(40>100). Fixed custom cooldown indicator. Eternal Thirst damage increased to 2560 from 1980. 1.31 Fixed a bug that made creeps deal no damage in very easy. 1.30 Difficulty scaling brought closer to 100%. Major bug fix. 1.29 Massive difficulty rebalance. Commanders now possess almost no spells on very easy, and get new spells as the difficulty increases. Offense is also disabled on very easy and easy modes. Normal mode should be the same as before. Nightmare and Hell are now much harder, commanders posses more abilities. Unliving minion stat scaling decreased a bit. Archdruid Natu'res Embrace, Longevity, and Wrath had their cooldowns rescaled—they start out with longer cooldowns, but decrease as they are leveled. 1.28 Revive bug has been fixed(hopefully). Added -tips command to toggle wave information tips. Added -toggleautoselect command to toggle auto-selection of minions(Unliving only). Added new mode: -np(No Promotions), which disables creeps being promoted into Commanders when they kill a hero. Added new item—Pride's Downfall. Lich's stat scaling has been increased on Skeleton Warrior, Marksman, Mage, and Champion. Tauren's Decimate deals less damage and has a longer cooldown. Tauren's Pulverize has a lower partial damage radius and lower chance to activate(30%>20%). Numerous tooltips fixed, and some tooltips added. Sk'aar Strength per level down to 2 per level from 3 per level. Kalma's Strength per level up to 7 per level from 5 per level. Sk'aar's Devastate Strength scaling increased. Warrior Mage's Firewall now scales with intelligence, and damage has been increased. As a result, cooldown has increased. Tempest's Vertigo intelligence scaling increased. Nightblade's ultimate has a much longer cooldown now. Moon Mage's Starlight Sphere partial damage radius has been decreased. Naga Overseer's Condense now applies the magic damage debuff before dealing damage. Many spells now properly deal magic damage. Numerous bug fixes and balance adjustments. 1.27 Quick major bugfix 1.26 Fixed the minimap preview. Added some more icons. Some balance fixes. Some bug fixes. Blood Sabbath now can only affect a maximum of 6 units at once. Added -revivefix command as a temporary fix to revive bug(Until I can ascertain what is causing this rare bug.) 1.25 Fixed a possible bug with call of the haunted running after rematch. moar icons. some balance. tooltips fixed. 1.24 Added new items Added new icons Reduced lag generally Reduced lag from Unliving Balance changes Final wave properly repeats itself now. 1.23 Quick bugfix version 1.22 New hero—The Unliving. Tauren Decimate looks better Some better iconsets Balance changes Bug fixes More spells made global to promote offense. Reduced lag. 1.21 Quick bugfix in 1.21 Fixed Victory Mail. New ultimate for Nightblade—Chernobyliss. New ultimate for Tauren Warrior—Pulverize. Alot of support spells are global to promote offense. 1.19 Fixed a visual bug with cabalist's fireball(no projectile tail) Killing a Spider Commander in Boss Rush mode now explodes all tiny spiders to reduce lag. Spider Eggs will also not explode on the Commander's death to prevent unit overwhelming. Naga Overseer's ultimate damage reduced to 65% damage. Haunted Remnant's Lucid Veil damage reduced to 50% Agility from 100%. Fleshless Horror's Fleshless Armor's duration has been doubled(20 seconds at level 10). Predator's Lingering Shadow's knockback range reduced to 450 from 700(Illusions will attack at the same rate as before, resulting in decreased damage). Removed crit sfx from uthmor's skullcleaver in an effort to reduce sfx spam. Fixed weird interactions with Boneshed. Fixed a visual bug with Blood Warrior Commander's Evil Angel. Too many changes to count.(Mostly small balance changes) 1.18 New mode—boss rush. The ultimate challenge, for those who complained that the map was too easy... Predator's backstab has been fixed—it properly only triggers from behind now. Naga Overseer's ultimate no longer sometimes has no cooldown. The healing received from it has also been decreased. Naga Overseer's Condense now deals 1/4 of the damage it used to. Admiral's Unholy Psychopath's recoil damage has been significantly reduced. It is now viable to max it. Fixed a visual bug with holy warrior. 1.17 New items, visuals, icons, and bugfixes. 1.16 Unholy Psychopath is now 80% lifesteal at all levels. Chatadru's Blessing buffed. New Hero: Haunted Remnant. 1.15 Alot of new stuff, including new recipe items(read in f9). Cleric has a new spell: Holy Wave Admiral has a new spell: Unholy Psychopath Paladin has 2 new spells: Savior and Chatadru's Blessing 1.14 Alot of new stuff, including new recipe items(read in f9). 1.13 Fixed a bug with Ocean's Wrath. Creep's healing aura no longer affects the bearer. Buffed Ocean's Wrath's damage, nerfed heal to compensate. 1.12 Bug fixes and tooltip polishing. Guardian Angel now scales with difficulty. Naga Overseer now has a new ultimate—Ocean's Wrath. Revive bug should be fixed. 1.11 Bug fixes and tooltip polishing. Alot of waves have been changed again. Some new visual effects. Magic Immunity now prevents knockback from Wave 9, Wave 16, and the Bonus Boss. Entropist's Fist of Stone had its cooldown decreased. Naga Overseer's Hydro Pump had its cooldown increased. Wave information is finished. 1.10 Bug fixes and tooltip polishing. Abilities are no longer widgetized, due to a bug. Consequently, map load time has been slightly increased. 1.09 Blood Dancer's Blood Sabbath now only has a chance to increase his Strength. Many, many, many new abilities added to creeps—they are way more deadly now! :D Reading the wave information has become more important for newbs. Updated Credits and Commands. Some new visual effects. Enforcer's Restless Spirit was reworked. New Preview Screen! :D 1.08 Blood Dancer now has the Normal armor type. Blood Dancer's Blood Sabbath now deals additional damage per second based on Strength. Blood Dancer's Blood Sabbath now grants him 1 Strength for every enemy that he kills while using it. Enforcer's ultimate had it's range reduced, and it should no longer push units over cliffs. Grayed out the Circle of Power of unavailable heroes, as per Gorman's suggestion. 1.07 Fixed a bug with Nightblade's Venom Thrust. Enforcer has a new innate: Restless Spirit Holy Warrior's Defend no longer deflects allied projectiles. Made the info about preloading more obvious in beginning. Updated the minimap image. Fixed an exploit with Tranquil Blade and Orb Effects. Kalestraum's Darkrift is now disabled after round 30. Alot of other stuff that I can't remember. 1.06 Fixed a critical bug with Predator's Lingering Shadows, that caused the game to lag heavily sometimes. Predator's Shadow Step bonus damage now scales better. Predator's Imbue Weapon now only enhances with Ira, Gula, and Hubris(Based on player feedback, the other 4 enhancements were rather useless). 1.05 Fixed a bug with Evoker's Ball Lightning getting stuck on cliffs. Enforcer's Terra Crush should knock back properly on rematch. Spread the lag on game initialization out over a 1 minute interval. 1.04 Fixed some stacking bugs with Nightblade's Venom Thrust. Hero units are no longer preplaced, which means faster loading times. However, this means I had to generate the heroes on map start, so there will be heavy lag in the first 60 seconds. Used a new tool called Wc3 Ultimate Optimizer to optimize SLK files, map should load faster AND is much smaller! :D 1.03 More bugfixes and balance changes! :D 1.02 More bugfixes and balance changes. Hermes Treads had recipe cost changed again.(20000>30000) Naga Overseer should be properly balanced now. 1.01 More bugfixes and balance changes. 1.00 Fixed some bugs on the new hero, Naga Overseer. Moved out of open beta phase. OB8G Added new hero: Naga Overseer. Drastically improved the movement speed granted by Entropist's Sure Footing(10%>50%). Increased Warrior Mage's cast point to account for Frost Shard's unit facing. Reduced the cooldown of Tauren Warrior's Tectonic Fury. Tauren Warrior's Tectonic Fury now bounces off walls when hit at a correct angle, which causes it to accelerate. After reaching a certain speed, it will explode as normal. Giant Spider commander had its attack speed decreased. Buffed the healing capability of the Bear Commander. OB8F Changed some icons. Added a new item - Shroud of Shadows. Fixed some tooltip errors. Reduced the cooldown of Battle Chanter's Abandoned Heart and Muses' Inspiration. Slightly increased the regeneration of Bloodfiend's Unholy Pact. Doubled the chance of Bloodfiend's Thicken Blood releasing a blood clot. Arbelog Commander now gets exhausted—it moves slower when its hit points are lower. Madman Commander no longer possesses Armor Crush. Fixed some miscellaneous bugs. Reduced the manacost of Nightblade's Venom Thrust. Reduced the manacost of Kaelstrum's Darkrift(600>525) Optimized some triggers to reduce lag. Increased the maximum amount of bounces from Entropist's Avalanche. Removed some unnecessary doodads from the terrain. Multiboard now resets Hero icons during rematch and when a player leaves. You now automatically win when all players on the enemy team leaves. When all players of a team leave, creeps will no longer spawn to their side during the rematches. Increased the bounty awarded by Commanders. Decreased the cost of Hermes' Treads Recipe(50000>20000) Barbarian's Everild's Rage no longer grants a permanent strength boost. Heroes now revive with full mana. OB8E Changed many icons. Fixed a bug that caused some doodads to disappear during rematch. Fixed a tooltip error. Drastically reduced map size by decreasing quality of the loadscreen. OB8D Addressed a bug with Widgetizer that caused the Runeword shop to disappear; map is no longer widgetized as a temporary fix. OB8C Arcane Mistress had her Cast Point improved. Added new item: The Brutalizer. Added a list of item recipes to Map Info(F9). Terrain and shops have been redone completely. OB8B Admiral had his base attack cooldown and agility gain improved. Admiral's Enragement had its regeneration bonus increased, to compensate for the degeneration from Unholy Frenzy. Hypnotist's ultimate had its pullback range increased. Some item tooltips have been improved. Added two new recipe items: Force Edge and Tranquil Blade. OB8 Miscellanous polishing of map; fixed tooltips/icons/typos OB7H Many, many many balance changes, bug fixes, better icons, better special effects. Wave 8 commander changed - it is now a ranged unit, but instead of attacking, it shoots webs that you have to dodge. He also can trap you with eggsacks, which spawn Giant Spiders when killed. And when the commander himself is slain, he will spawn 20 mini spiders, who have a stackable slow poison attack. Tempest's ultimate has been buffed significantly—it now possesses 1/4 of the cd. Entropist's ultimate has also been buffed significantly—it bounces 5 times as much, and the middle boulder now has friction. Fragarach is nerfed; it now restores .05% of your maximum mana per attack. Fleshless Horror, Tauren Warrior, and Enforcer had their strength gain reduced from 4.5 to 3.0 per level. Predator's base attack speed has been nerfed(He attacks slower now). Empath's Regeneration has been buffed at early levels, to match the degeneration on Transference. Devastate had its cooldown increased. Bloodfiend has been buffed significantly. Archdruid's summons should now all have damage and health adjusted properly. Mentalist now innately possesses a 5 mana/second regeneration. Added a new command: -suicide. This command will kill your hero after 10 seconds.(Use if you get stuck somewhere.)